


Question Game

by HarperJean



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, F/M, TTA Era, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperJean/pseuds/HarperJean
Summary: Zac and Samantha have been friends for years, but they have never added wine to the mix.A request from wholelottalace <3





	Question Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wholelottalace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholelottalace/gifts).



“Your turn,” Zac said with a smirk, taking a quick swig of the contraband wine he had swiped out of his parents fridge and snuck down to the basement. His head already felt swimmy, but he didn’t want to admit it to the girl sitting across from him, who seemed to be holding her alcohol much better than he was. 

“Zac, I don’t have anymore questions, I’m tapped out,” she replied, rolling her eyes and taking a long drink, killing the bottle. 

“This game was _your_ idea!” Zac teased, nudging her knee with his foot. Lately he was too nervous to touch Samantha, but the wine was making him feel a little reckless. 

“I know, but that was like two hours ago. Besides, I know everything about you anyway!” 

She was right, he supposed. They had met in sixth grade after all, after being assigned seats right next to each other in homeroom. 

“You nervous?” Samantha had whispered, leaning over towards Zac that first day of school, both of them terrified of the new maze of hallways they would have to navigate. 

“A little, yeah.” 

“Me too.” 

After that day, they made it a point to always sit next to each other in homeroom and at lunch. They fell into friendship effortlessly, and Zac wasn’t sure how he would have survived middle school without her. By seventh grade, Taylor was in high school and Zac was certain he was going to feel more alone than ever, until he saw Sam waiting for him in the music hallway. 

Now they were sophomores in high school, and Zac could feel them drifting apart. They didn’t have any classes together, and rarely saw each other in the hallways. Sam had a group of friends she ate lunch with, while Zac inserted himself into Taylor’s already established clique. Zac knew that it was natural, that they were at the time where girls and boys naturally split off into separate groups. Unless they were dating. 

Still, he clung to the friendship as hard as he could, asking Sam over for dinner (claiming his mom had extended the invitation) or asking her to hunker down in his basement and study well into the night. They had started this evening on World History but it had dissolved into the question game, one of their favorite past times. Zac knew it was a Wednesday and drinking wine probably wasn’t a great idea, but she made him so nervous lately. Her hair was so dark and shiny and he couldn’t focus on anything school related when she threw her head back and laughed. 

“C’mon, just think of one,” Zac pleaded, desperate for the game to keep going. He didn’t want her to leave, or even worse, start actually doing homework. 

“Ummm, okay. Do you have any more wine?” 

“That’s your question?” 

“Yep!” She said with a defiant smile, which made Zac’s heart flutter despite himself. 

“I’ll go check the fridge, weirdo.” 

“Hurry back,” she sang out as he climbed the stairs. His pulse thudded in his ears. He needed to get a grip. This was the same girl he always hung out with; he didn’t understand why he was so nervous. He needed more wine. That would help. 

He found a bottle of red in the cupboard and opened it sloppily, not wanting to struggle with the cork in front of the cute girl in his basement. _Stop it_ , he scolded himself. He couldn’t go down that road. Not right now. He couldn’t fuck all of this up. 

He took a few huge gulps of wine, wincing at the bitter taste, before descending the stairs back down into the dark basement. 

“Gimme!” Sam said, reaching her hand out for the bottle. Zac wondered if she was nervous too, seeing as she had all of a sudden developed quite the taste for wine. 

“It’s your turn,” Zac smirked, handing her the bottle. 

"It is not!" 

"'Do you have any more wine?' does not count and you know it." 

“This is so stupid, Zachary. I said before, we know everything already!” 

“I doubt you know _everything_ about me.” 

“I bet that I do!” Her eyes were shining playfully, which made Zac’s stomach do flips. 

“Well then ask me something crazy.” He barely finished the sentence before she chimed back in, full voiced. 

“Where’s a crazy place you want to have sex?” 

Zac froze, the bottle halfway to his lips. “What?” 

“You heard me.” 

“Uuuhhh…” He could feel his cheeks getting red. Zac was a virgin, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t thought about this kind of stuff. Almost daily he chided himself for thinking about it, convinced that he thought about it too much. 

“A classroom at school is my answer,” she said confidently.

“It’s not your turn.” 

“Well...you were taking too long. I think it would be fun. Like the choir room or something.” She ripped the bottle from his hands and took another swig. “That doesn’t mean you don’t have to answer. You still have to answer.” 

“I haven’t had enough wine for this.” 

“Oh please,” she responded, rolling her eyes. “You can say whatever you want, Zac. You’re my best friend.” 

“My basement, then.” 

Sam looked at him, clearly more than tipsy. She scooted closer to him, and put the wine down a few feet away. Zac felt his pulse quicken, and he was sure his heart was going to thud right out of his chest. 

“Can I say something inappropriate?” He squeaked out. 

“Um...always.” 

How was she so sure of herself? He didn’t understand. He felt like he was going to pass out being this close to her. 

“I’ve thought about that question a lot. And my answer changes but it’s...it’s usually with you.” 

“That’s hardly inappropriate, Zac.” 

“I haven’t had enough wine to be _actually_ inappropriate.” 

She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his face towards hers, kissing him fiercely. He couldn't help but gasp, which made her giggle. He felt her hand on his leg, dangerously close to his crotch; the fabric of his jeans tightening quickly around his erection. 

She maneuvered herself onto his lap and deepened the kiss, causing his head to spin. He knew that even without the multiple swallows of wine, he would still feel intoxicated. 

“I have another question,” she muttered. 

“Shoot.” 

“So...do you like me?” 

It was such a silly question, seeing as she was straddling him and he was about to explode with want. 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I do.” 

“Good.”


End file.
